


I will never see you as human.

by Sukizaya



Series: "Soon I Saw You There In The Crossroads of Destiny." [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukizaya/pseuds/Sukizaya
Summary: I want to write some crap so...why not?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: "Soon I Saw You There In The Crossroads of Destiny." [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878970
Kudos: 6





	I will never see you as human.

When our eyes first met hate and fury filled our eyes.

At least for you, I was intrigued by your strength 

Yet....

You are unpredictable, and I hate you for it 

You're clearly a monster but people still love you 

Strength like yours are for a beast.

How can people still love you?

Í̢̥͉̬͖̈́̆͘͞ ̭̯̹̖͉̫͖͕̙͖̲̳͋̄͒̈̃͑͒̏̏̓͆̚J̨̧͚̳͇̟͚̜̘̣̘͓͔͇̻̪̮͉͈̓͗̉̎̓̔̿͋͆̂̾͑̓͆̂͛̈́̕̕͜͠Ư̢̨̡͓̠͉̖͖̼͖͕͙̖͕̮͇̪̘͉͎̪͊̔̔̾́͑̈̉̃͗̅͗̏͌̔͑͘͝͡͡ͅS̨̛̪͇̻̦̯̤̯͑̈͛̃͌̈́͢͠͠Ţ͚͍̤̱̞͖̅͆̿̑͠͞ ̢̡̭͖̍̈͐͂̊̃͢͜D̘̼͇͙̹̩͚̳̩͙̠̲̤͖̯͗͂̄͊̐͋͆̌̓͒͋̐͌͋̊̽̑̕͘͜͢͢͞ͅͅǬ̣̺̯̙̪̝̞̜̬̼̹̖̗̱͈̓͐͗̍̾͒̇͐͊̔̋̿͆̃̔̾͟ͅṄ̢͉͉̫͙̘̬̤̌͐̍̑̓͊̍͟͢͝͞'̨̢̛̰͓̳͚̭̝͍̬̖̞̻̯̟͉́̈͐̋͒̍̋̃̌̉̕̚̚Ţ͉̬̺͉̜̼͔͎̟̣̳̈́̓͐̇́̇̍̅̅̓̔͘ ̠͍̱̗͔̫̘̀͑͊͂̄̒͋̈͜Ģ̨̬̼͓̇̋̽̽̾͢͡Ę̛̖͉̮̹͙̥̬͇̺̲͈̦͖͑͒̂̓̃̊̊͛̄͘̚͟͢͞͝͠Ť͔̺̱̘͉͖̹̳̫͎̦̬̹̫̈̃̽͗̈͋͆̽̆̂̂͆͛ͅ ̫̲͇̲̯̓̈́͛̏̉͌̕͜͜Ȉ̪͖͔̲͚̃̽͊͆̚ͅT͙̖͓̜̳̜̗̻̰̜̝̓͑͌͊̂͊́͝͡͞͠Í̢̥͉̬͖̈́̆͘͞ ̭̯̹̖͉̫͖͕̙͖̲̳͋̄͒̈̃͑͒̏̏̓͆̚J̨̧͚̳͇̟͚̜̘̣̘͓͔͇̻̪̮͉͈̓͗̉̎̓̔̿͋͆̂̾͑̓͆̂͛̈́̕̕͜͠Ư̢̨̡͓̠͉̖͖̼͖͕͙̖͕̮͇̪̘͉͎̪͊̔̔̾́͑̈̉̃͗̅͗̏͌̔͑͘͝͡͡ͅS̨̛̪͇̻̦̯̤̯͑̈͛̃͌̈́͢͠͠Ţ͚͍̤̱̞͖̅͆̿̑͠͞ ̢̡̭͖̍̈͐͂̊̃͢͜D̘̼͇͙̹̩͚̳̩͙̠̲̤͖̯͗͂̄͊̐͋͆̌̓͒͋̐͌͋̊̽̑̕͘͜͢͢͞ͅͅǬ̣̺̯̙̪̝̞̜̬̼̹̖̗̱͈̓͐͗̍̾͒̇͐͊̔̋̿͆̃̔̾͟ͅṄ̢͉͉̫͙̘̬̤̌͐̍̑̓͊̍͟͢͝͞'̨̢̛̰͓̳͚̭̝͍̬̖̞̻̯̟͉́̈͐̋͒̍̋̃̌̉̕̚̚Ţ͉̬̺͉̜̼͔͎̟̣̳̈́̓͐̇́̇̍̅̅̓̔͘ ̠͍̱̗͔̫̘̀͑͊͂̄̒͋̈͜Ģ̨̬̼͓̇̋̽̽̾͢͡Ę̛̖͉̮̹͙̥̬͇̺̲͈̦͖͑͒̂̓̃̊̊͛̄͘̚͟͢͞͝͠Ť͔̺̱̘͉͖̹̳̫͎̦̬̹̫̈̃̽͗̈͋͆̽̆̂̂͆͛ͅ ̫̲͇̲̯̓̈́͛̏̉͌̕͜͜Ȉ̪͖͔̲͚̃̽͊͆̚ͅT͙̖͓̜̳̜̗̻̰̜̝̓͑͌͊̂͊́͝͡͞͠Í̢̥͉̬͖̈́̆͘͞ ̭̯̹̖͉̫͖͕̙͖̲̳͋̄͒̈̃͑͒̏̏̓͆̚J̨̧͚̳͇̟͚̜̘̣̘͓͔͇̻̪̮͉͈̓͗̉̎̓̔̿͋͆̂̾͑̓͆̂͛̈́̕̕͜͠Ư̢̨̡͓̠͉̖͖̼͖͕͙̖͕̮͇̪̘͉͎̪͊̔̔̾́͑̈̉̃͗̅͗̏͌̔͑͘͝͡͡ͅS̨̛̪͇̻̦̯̤̯͑̈͛̃͌̈́͢͠͠Ţ͚͍̤̱̞͖̅͆̿̑͠͞ ̢̡̭͖̍̈͐͂̊̃͢͜D̘̼͇͙̹̩͚̳̩͙̠̲̤͖̯͗͂̄͊̐͋͆̌̓͒͋̐͌͋̊̽̑̕͘͜͢͢͞ͅͅǬ̣̺̯̙̪̝̞̜̬̼̹̖̗̱͈̓͐͗̍̾͒̇͐͊̔̋̿͆̃̔̾͟ͅṄ̢͉͉̫͙̘̬̤̌͐̍̑̓͊̍͟͢͝͞'̨̢̛̰͓̳͚̭̝͍̬̖̞̻̯̟͉́̈͐̋͒̍̋̃̌̉̕̚̚Ţ͉̬̺͉̜̼͔͎̟̣̳̈́̓͐̇́̇̍̅̅̓̔͘ ̠͍̱̗͔̫̘̀͑͊͂̄̒͋̈͜Ģ̨̬̼͓̇̋̽̽̾͢͡Ę̛̖͉̮̹͙̥̬͇̺̲͈̦͖͑͒̂̓̃̊̊͛̄͘̚͟͢͞͝͠Ť͔̺̱̘͉͖̹̳̫͎̦̬̹̫̈̃̽͗̈͋͆̽̆̂̂͆͛ͅ ̫̲͇̲̯̓̈́͛̏̉͌̕͜͜Ȉ̪͖͔̲͚̃̽͊͆̚ͅT͙̖͓̜̳̜̗̻̰̜̝̓͑͌͊̂͊́͝͡͞͠Í̢̥͉̬͖̈́̆͘͞ ̭̯̹̖͉̫͖͕̙͖̲̳͋̄͒̈̃͑͒̏̏̓͆̚J̨̧͚̳͇̟͚̜̘̣̘͓͔͇̻̪̮͉͈̓͗̉̎̓̔̿͋͆̂̾͑̓͆̂͛̈́̕̕͜͠Ư̢̨̡͓̠͉̖͖̼͖͕͙̖͕̮͇̪̘͉͎̪͊̔̔̾́͑̈̉̃͗̅͗̏͌̔͑͘͝͡͡ͅS̨̛̪͇̻̦̯̤̯͑̈͛̃͌̈́͢͠͠Ţ͚͍̤̱̞͖̅͆̿̑͠͞ ̢̡̭͖̍̈͐͂̊̃͢͜D̘̼͇͙̹̩͚̳̩͙̠̲̤͖̯͗͂̄͊̐͋͆̌̓͒͋̐͌͋̊̽̑̕͘͜͢͢͞ͅͅǬ̣̺̯̙̪̝̞̜̬̼̹̖̗̱͈̓͐͗̍̾͒̇͐͊̔̋̿͆̃̔̾͟ͅṄ̢͉͉̫͙̘̬̤̌͐̍̑̓͊̍͟͢͝͞'̨̢̛̰͓̳͚̭̝͍̬̖̞̻̯̟͉́̈͐̋͒̍̋̃̌̉̕̚̚T͉̬̺͉̜̼͔͎̟̈́̓͐̇́̇̍̅̅̓̔͘ ̠͍̱̗͔̫̘̀͑͊͂̄̒͋̈͜Ģ̨̬̼͓̇̋̽̽̾͢͡Ę̛̖͉̮̹͙̥̬͇̺̲͈̦͖͑͒̂̓̃̊̊͛̄͘̚͟͢͞͝͠Ť͔̺̱̘͉͖̹̳̫͎̦̬̹̫̈̃̽͗̈͋͆̽̆̂̂͆͛ͅ ̫̲͇̲̯̓̈́͛̏̉͌̕͜͜Ȉ̪͖͔̲͚̃̽͊͆̚ͅT͙̖͓̜̳̜̗̻̰̜̝̓͑͌͊̂͊́͝͡͞͠

You are a beast,

You are not human.

And I will prove it .

I will prove it to EVERYONE.

I-i will...

Can't....I..?


End file.
